This disclosure relates to processing transactions in graph-based applications.
Complex computations can often be expressed as a data flow through a directed graph, with components of the computation being associated with the vertices of the graph and data flows between the components corresponding to links (arcs, edges) of the graph. A system that implements such graph-based computations is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,072, EXECUTING COMPUTATIONS EXPRESSED AS GRAPHS. One approach to executing a graph-based computation is to execute a number of processes, each associated with a different vertex of the graph, and to establish communication paths between the processes according to the links of the graph. For example, the communication paths can use TCP/IP or UNIX domain sockets, or use shared memory to pass data between the processes.